minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraf 2.0-The Everything Update
Minecraft 2.0-The Everything Update * Herobrine Removed * Fire Caused By Lightning Will Be Blue And Last For 30 seconds * Tornados Added To Minecraft * Hurricane Added To Minecraft * Earthquakes Added * Pigs Now Drop Leather Upon DeatH * Uranium Ore Added * Atomic Bomb Added Atomic Bomb Recipe - Crafting Slots VVV # TNT # Uranium # TNT # Uranium # TNT # Uranium # TNT # Uranium # TNT -Uranuim Ore Will Be Found At Elavations Y-40 To Y-200 -Uranuim Ore Will Be 1/4 As Rare As Diamonds -Meoters Will Fall Randomly From The Sky Every 30 Minutes -After Meoeters Crash Into The Earth, They Can Be Mined To Find Iron, Uranuim, Or Diamond Ore- -Birds Have Been Added To Minecraft -Meoeter Sizes Will Range From 5x5 to 30x30 -Moeters Can Be Summoned Using the /summon Command. -Whenever TNT Explodes, Blocks Will Fly Away From The Explosion Site Instead Of Being Destroyed -Moeter Craters Will Always Be 5x bigger then the impacting meoter -Glass, Ice, And Stained Glass Will Break If Any Mob Falls On It Higher Then 10 Blocks -Blacksmiths Will Trade Diamonds And Lava Buckets -4 New Diemensions Have Been Added Diemension Number 1: Space (sattiletes and astroieds can be found) Diemension Number 2: The Moon (Villages Can Be Found In The Realm) (It will have the same things, but the village will be covered in a glass dome) (One moon day will be 29 mc days) (you can jump 6 blocks high) Diemension Number 3: Mars (same thing as the moon, but it will have red sand, yellow sky's, And A Day Would Be 1 Minute Longer Then Overworld days) (You can jump 2 blocks high) Diemension Number 4: Interstellar Space, (Here You Can Find Other Solar Systyems, Random Planets, Black Holes, Astroieds, And Sometimes Alien Mothership Strongholds, Is About 100x bigger then the normal Overworld) All Diemensions Are Reached Using A Rocket How To Craft A Rocket VVV (crafting slots) 1. Iron Block 2. Saddle 3. Iron Block 4. iron Block 5. Lava Bucket 6. Iron Block 7. Iron Bar 8. dispenser 9. Iron Bar -Villages Can Be Found In Nether -Demon Mob Added (A Demon Is Spawned In The Nether Village, And Looks Like A Villager With Red Skin And Horns) (If You Hit Them, All Of Them Will Attack You) (Without Armor, They Deal 5 Damage) (They Only Trade Weapons And Harmful Items) -In Nether, Packed Or Normal Ice Will Be Vaporized -1 Extra Diemension The Heaven Diemension: accessed by a 5x5 emerald block portal Mobs: Angels-Just like villagers, but only trade Life-Saving Potions, Armor, And Food. Wear White Shirts Only, And Have Gold Halos (They Can Fly, Will Fight Demons, And Can Only be Killed With /kill or a demon. (Hitting a mob in heaven will result in being teleported to the nether) Angel Horse: Can Fly, Has Wings, Armor Can Be Put On It, And Cannot Die Unless Killed By Demon Or /kill -Holy Cross Item Added (Goes in chest plate slot) A Holy Cross Will Poision All Hostile Mobs And Nether Mobs Witin 15 Blocks Of You. Can Be Found In Heaven Villages, Extremely Rare In The Overworld, And Cannot Be Found In Nether Or End, and is not craftable -rockets are not useable in the nether, end, or heaven -cargo rockets added Cargo rocket crafting recipe VVV (they can lift you and your cargo and you at the same time) (their inventory space is 4x bigger then a chest) 1.Empty Slot 2.Chest 3.Empty Slot 4.Chest 5.Rocket 6.Chest 7.Empty Slot 8.Chest 9.Empty Slot -you can jump out of rockets 20 seconds after launch -rocket launches take 1 minute -farmer villagers shirts are now blue